


Power Jack Attack

by icedmocha5



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Power Pack
Genre: Gen, but i'm working on it!, i have a rough plan, it'll be pretty neat, maybe there'll be x-kids, probably more characters later, this is not the best yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmocha5/pseuds/icedmocha5
Summary: Remember Power Pack? No? I don't blame you. In this story, Jack Power joins the Champions, because he hasn't been on a team in 19 years. Yup. Neither has his sister Katie, and she'll probably end up joining the story later.





	Power Jack Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I'm actually going to totally rewrite this. I had a new idea for a ton of teen hero teams, and it kind of includes this, so this will actually soon be deleted! Just so you know! Thanks

Beep! Jack turned around and looked over at his phone.

“Hmmm, Champions, huh? Didn’t there used to be a team in LA called that once, like pretty close to before we got our powers?” Jack may not be the brightest, but he definitely knew his superhero teams. Superheroes were his life, and he meant that quite literally. At age 18, Jack had been a superhero, or at least had powers, for over half of his life. “Might as well go check them out, haven’t really had other superheroes my age much.”

“Costume on!” The blue and black costume from Elsewhere appeared on his body. He transformed into cloud mode and zipped off to find the Champions.

\---------------------------------------------------

Through the trees Jack could spot a group of superheroed teens all talking to each other. He turned back to solid and cleared his throat. “Hello?”

The one with a visor (Cyclops? Wasn’t he old?) shot his hand up, ready to blast Jack. “Who are you? What do you want?”

“Woah, woah. I’m a friend! I promise! I’m here to talk about joining the Champions.” Jack flung his hands up in the air. “I have superpowers too, have for a long time. I haven’t been on a team in a while, though, so I figured I might come and talk to you guys.”

The brown haired girl looked suspiciously at Jack. “Who are you? Wait, that costume...” realization dawned on her, “are you…from Power Pack?” Her voice raised in pitch a bit at the end.

“Yeah, I am. Currently the name’s Mass Master.” Jack struck a pose with his hands on his hips.

“Currently?” The one in black armor seemed pretty confused, even if Jack couldn’t really see his face all too well.

“Well, me and my siblings have switched around powers sometimes, and we all have different code names depending on who has what power. I also sometimes go by Counterweight and Destroyer.”

The brown haired one gave him one last look. Was she the leader? Probably. She acted like how Alex acts. Well, acted. Before he went off and got lost in the multiverse with the Fantastic Four. (Never gonna forgive him for that.) “I think we can trust him guys. I’m Ms. Marvel.” She stuck out her hand.

Jack shook it. “Nice to meet you, Marvel. Now who are the rest of you? The skinny guy over there looks like Cyclops, but isn’t Cyclops like a 40 year old man? Wait,” Jack looked around at everyone, “You look like a Hulk, you look like a Vision, you look like a Spider-Man, and you’re a Nova? I’ve seen Novas with yellow helmets before, but never black”

The Cyclops look-a-like raised an eyebrow. “I’m Cyclops, but pulled from 20 years in the past. You sure know your superheroes. How long have you had your powers? And what exactly are your powers?”

“Currently I have the density powers, so I can turn into a cloud form, shrink really small, and create density force fields. As for how long? How old are you?” Jack pointed at the Nova.

“Why do you want to know? Are you a spy?” The Nova acted a lot like how Jack used to act, about 6 years ago. How Jack probably would still act now, if he hadn’t been forced to grow up so quickly.

“Just for reference.”

The Nova gave him one last look before stating, “15.”

Jack’s face lit up. “Oh cool, your Katie’s age. That means that I’ve been superheroing since you were probably about five.”

The others looked at him with varying looks, but they all seemed to give across the same message. They couldn’t believe that he had been doing this for that long.

“Yeah, after 10 years of superheroing, you get to learn about the other heroes. Now are you gonna tell me who the rest of you are?” Jack questioned impatiently.

“Well, you were basically right in guessing who everyone is. As you already know, I’m Ms Marvel and that’s Cyclops, that’s Spider-Man, Nova, Viv Vision, and Amadeus Cho, the Hulk.”

Ms Marvel and Cyclops gave each other that we’re obviously older and the most experienced so we need to discuss something without you little kids interrupting look that Jack had seen Julie and Alex give each other so many times, leaving him and Katie to just goof off. Actually, Alex and Julie had probably been talking about how him and Katie kept goofing off.

“You want to join the Champions, huh? We’ll talk about it first.”

The six Champions huddled in a circle far from where Jack was. He couldn’t exactly make out what they were trying to say, but Nova and Spider-Man were making a lot of hand gestures. After about five minutes, they went back over to him.

“Mass Master, Jack, or whoever you are,” Ms Marvel stated, “We’ve decided to let you join the Champions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like it, even though I know that it isn't very much yet. Jack is about 18 in this fic. I'm using the rough estimate that 3 years here is 1 Marvel year, so by that math Jack has been superheroing for 10 years, because Champions started in 2016. He was 8.5 when Power Pack started, so I'm going with that. Katie will probably show up in this fic, since she's about 15. Please review and help give me ideas, and critiques are greatly appreciated!


End file.
